


And Time's Forever Frozen Still

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Literally so fluffy, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cuteness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “She’s so tiny,” Eliza whispered, staring at the new born in her sister’s arms. “Was I ever that small?” Her face scrunched up as she asked the question. She was leaning against the hospital bed, her forearms resting on the mattress.// Just a little short about FitzSimmons, their new born daughter and Jemma's younger sister





	And Time's Forever Frozen Still

“She’s so tiny,” Eliza whispered, staring at the new born in her sister’s arms. “Was I ever that small?” Her face scrunched up as she asked the question. She was leaning against the hospital bed, her forearms resting on the mattress.

Jemma nodded. “You were tiny. You were smaller than Marie here.”

Eliza thought this over for a moment, then frowned. “I couldn’t have been.”

“You _were_ tiny,” Jemma repeated, trying to convince her younger sister that she had once been the size of her new born but Eliza shook her head, still unconvinced.

“Nah hun.”

“What?” Fitz asked from beside his wife on the hospital bed. “Where you always that size?”

Eliza nodded, already taking her place back on the floor with her crayons.

Fitz laughed. “God help your mother if she was always that size.”

Jemma just shook her head, turning her attention back to her daughter who was lying, half asleep, in her arms. “Is mum coming for you soon?” she asked her younger sister, not looking up. Her parents had gone to the new parents’ cottage earlier that day, taking Jemma’s things back that were no longer needed before she was discharged the next day. They had also said they were going to do the washing that hadn’t been done since they had been at the hospital, and to do some much-needed shopping. Jemma had tried to say that it didn’t matter, that they shouldn’t do it but it had been to no avail. Her parents had told her they would do it, that in the next couple of weeks they would need all the help that they could get.

Eliza gave a shrug, focusing more on the card that she was drawing. “Dunno.” Eliza had begged Adelle and Rupert to stay at the hospital, and not take her back when they left to return Jemma’s things back to her house but to take her home later. Adelle had been a bit hesitant about leaving her there, worried that she would disturb Jemma or the baby but Jemma had shaken her head, telling her mother not to worry. Eliza seemed to be enjoying the fact that she was an auntie, or a big sister as she insisted on calling herself.

And she more than enjoyed making cards for Marie. She had made more cards in the past number of days since Jemma had given birth than actual congratulations cards they had received from friends and family (though Fitz had tried to argue that by size, Daisy’s had to be worth at least six cards. Jemma had disagreed, saying that it was still one). Most of them had been taken home already, but Eliza was still adamant on drawing them, wanting Marie to know that she would be the best big sister ever.

“Is there still shortbread?” Eliza suddenly asked, as if she had only just remembered it. Her head had shot up from her drawing, turning as she took in the room. Violet had made them a box of shortbread as a present but the young couple hadn’t had a chance to have much themselves as Eliza had been treating herself to them every time she visited or sometimes twice if her parents didn’t catch her.

Fitz laughed, shaking his head, unable to believe the young girl. “Over there.” He pointed to the red tin on the table, the one with the tartan lid and Eliza stood, and wandered over to it. With some difficulty, she managed to pull the lid off and took three pieces out (to which Fitz joked that his mum would never be stuck buying presents for her ever again, all she had to do was make her shortbread and Eliza would be happy). She set them down, and went to put the lid back on but found that she couldn’t. She had it half on and was about to slam it shut, then remembered that the baby was probably sleeping and that she was only allowed to stay if she was quiet and a good girl.

Grabbing her biscuits, and stuffing one in her mouth (she only had two hands after all, how else was she supposed to carry three?) and headed to the bed where the new parents where and climbed, with some difficulty, on to it and sat cross legged at the end, staring up at her older sister with big brown eyes, full of curiosity.

“What?” Jemma asked, a hint of laughter to her tone, because Eliza was the spitting image of her when she was that age. “Is everything okay?”

She finished her first piece of shortbread, and set the other two pieces onto her lap. “Can I?” she began. “Can I hold the baby?”

Jemma nodded, and used her fingers to beckon Eliza closer, who awkwardly shuffled up the bed. “Make sure you hold her head,” Jemma instructed passing her new born to Eliza and moving to sit behind her so that she could ensure that nothing happened.

Eliza stared down in wonder at the baby in her arms. “She’s heavy.”

Jemma nodded. “She is. Heavier than your dollies?”

Eliza nodded. “Much. But she’s cute. I love her.”

“She is, she’s prefect,” Jemma mused. When Marie had been born, the love Jemma had felt for her, it was like nothing else she had ever felt.

Eliza giggled when suddenly Marie gave a small hiccup. “Is that okay?”

Jemma nodded. The first time it had happened, she had panicked slightly, but her midwife had reassured her that this was natural and nothing to worry about. “It’s fine. It’s just like when you hiccup.”

“She’s just so cute. I love her,” Eliza repeated, a nod of her head cementing her opinion.

Jemma smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her sister’s face.

“Hey,” Fitz said, not wanting to interrupt the moment but knowing he had to if he wanted to capture this moment forever. He waved the camera he was holding. “Smile.”

Jemma and Eliza did, and the moment was captured forever.

**Author's Note:**

> There's two other one shots semi-related to this if anyone would be interested:  
> 1) [I Should Be Over All The Butterflies (But I'm Into You)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7422235)  
> 2) [How Rare And Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7906087)


End file.
